Saalo Morn
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut= |Haare= |Augen= |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Familie=Familie Morn |Beruf=*Jedi *Sith |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Saalo Morns Reich }} Eigenübersetzung von „Welcome to the home of Saalo Morn—the Dark Lord of the Sith. What offering have you brought me?“ aus The Crypt of Saalo Morn Saalo Morn war ein Jedi des Jedi-Ordens, der während des Großen Sith-Krieges lebte und der Dunklen Seite der Macht anheim fiel. Der männliche Fastmensch setzte sich auf einer abgelegenen und primitiven Welt zur Ruhe, in der Hoffnung, dort einen neuen Sith-Schüler zu finden. Biografie Leben Saalo Morn lebte während des Großen Sith-Krieges als Schüler eines bisher unbekannten Jedi-Meisters und nahm an der Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter teil. Allerdings fiel er irgendwann der Dunklen Seite anheim und stahl seines Meisters Helm, der mit der Kraft der Macht durchsetzt war. Auf einem abgelegenen und primitiven Planeten setzte sich Saalo zur Ruhe, in der Hoffnung, dort irgendwann eine machtsensitive Person zu finden, die er als Sith-Schüler aufnehmen konnte. Die Einheimischen des Planeten unterwarf er und errichtete dort ein Königreich unter seiner Herrschaft. Die Einheimischen respektierten ihn und gehorchten seinem Befehl, den wenigen Reisenden, die sich jemals zu dieser Welt begaben, aufzulauern und sie zu überfallen. Ihre Beute überbrachten sie Saalo, jedoch fand dieser unter den Reisenden niemals einen vielversprechenden Schüler. So verstarb Saalo, und mit ihm sein Traum, ein neues Sith-Imperium unter seiner Herrschaft zu errichten. Doch während Saalos physischer Körper verging, erlangte er als Machtgeist die Unsterblichkeit und wartete in seiner Krypta darauf, dass eines Tages jemand machtsensitives kommen und als sein Schüler dienen konnte. Machtgeist Eigenübersetzung von „Here I lie waiting. And also here lies the key to your freedom. Remove the lid, and take up my ancient helm. With it, you can unlock the barriers and be free at last. Take the helmet for your own, and it will amplify your powers enough so that moving the stone blocks in the entrance will be child’s play! Hurry!“ aus The Crypt of Saalo Morn miniatur|links|220px|Eine Karte der Krypta des Sith-Lords Saalo Morn Jahrtausende vergingen und Saalo existierte noch immer als Machtgeist in seiner versteckten Krypta, als eines Tages eine Gruppe Reisender seinen Planeten betrat und durch Zufall auf seine Krypta steiß. Saalo spürte, dass zumindest einer von ihnen etwas Machtpotential besaß, weshalb er die Gruppe zu seinem Sarkophag dirigierte, in der Hoffnung, sie verführen und einen von ihnen als Schüler aufnehmen zu können. Als die Gruppe bei ihm angekommen war, erzählte Saalo ihnen zuerst etwas über sein Leben, über die Sith und über die Macht, um ihnen anschließend unter die Nase zu reiben, dass der Schlüssel, der die Fallen ausschalten und damit auch den Ausgang wieder öffnen würde, gemeinsam mit seinen Knochen unter der Erde begraben lag, und dass sie besser in der Krypta an Hunger sterben sollten, als sich dem Horror und der Gefahren zu stellen, die der Weg aus der Krypta mit sich brachten. Saalo hoffte, ihnen so Angst und Furcht einzujagen und sie so empfänglicher für die Dunkle Seite zu machen. Um diese Furcht zu vergrößern, beschwor er mithilfe einer Macht-Illusion Skelette, die zwar nicht wirklich waren, der Gruppe jedoch Angst einjagen sollten. Allerdings ließ Saalo diese Skelette bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder verschwinden, um eine neue Illusion zu erschaffen: Er ließ es so aussehen, als wäre das große und schwere Steintor, das den Ausgang versperrte, geöffnet, und er drängte die Gruppe, sich schnell zum Ausgang zu begeben, bevor sich das Tor wieder schloss. Als die Gruppe es beinahe erreicht hatte, ließ er die Illusion verschwinden, sodass auch die Gruppe bemerkte, dass das Tor nicht mehr geöffnet war. Während er sie dafür schalt, nicht schnell genug gewesen zu sein, erschuf er einen neuen Skelett-Krieger, der diesmal allerdings mit seinem alten Lichtschwert bewaffnet war. Dem Machtsensitiven aus der Gruppe gelang es, den Krieger auszuschalten und sich mit seinen Kameraden hinter dem Thron in der großen Halle in Sicherheit zu bringen, als Saalo ihnen für ihr Gelingen gratulierte. Letztendlich geleitete er sie zu seinem Sarkophag und verlangte von ihnen, dass sie seinen Helm nehmen sollten und mithilfe der Macht, die er verlieh, die Steine und Fallen aus dem Weg zu räumen, die den Ausgang versperrten. Allerdings griff der Machtsensitive aus der Gruppe schnell den Helm und zerstörte ihn, bevor Saalo in irgendeiner Form reagieren konnte. So wurde seine Verbindung zur Welt der Lebenden zerstört und er war zerstört und auf immer eins mit der Macht. Der Gruppe gelang es anschließend sogar noch, seine Schätze zu stehlen und zu entkommen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Saalo Morn war ein Gefallener Jedi und Sith-Lord der Dunklen Seite der Macht, der viele Machtfähigkeiten beherrschte. Unter anderem konnte er den Macht-Würgegriff anwenden und Illusionen erschaffen. Außerdem war er dazu in der Lage, Personen Angst einzuflößen, ohne dass sie seine Beteiligung daran zur Kenntnis nahmen. Saalo beherrschte außerdem die Technik der Macht-Heilung, wandte Telekinese an und beherrschte den Geistestrick. Er hatte sogar Fähigkeiten in der Macht-Sicht. Seine größte Errungenschaft war jedoch wohl der Pfad zur Unsterblichkeit, indem er als Machtgeist weiterhin Kontakt zur Welt der Lebenden hielt. Weiterhin konnte er gut bluffen, Leute einschüchtern und mit Waffen umgehen, darunter sowohl Lichtschwerter als auch Blasterwaffen. Hinter den Kulissen Saalo Morn wurde von dem Autoren J.D. Wiker für das Star Wars Rollenspiel entwickelt. Seinen ersten und bisher einzigen Auftritt im Star Wars Universum verzeichnet der Sith-Lord in dem Rollenspiel-Abenteuer The Crypt of Saalo Morn, das am Donnerstag des 26. Julis 2001 auf der Webseite von Wizards of the Coast erschien und zur freien Verfügung gestellt wurde. Im Rahmen dieses Abenteuers kann ein Spieler in die Rolle von Saalo Morn schlüpfen und seine Geschichte als Dunkler Lord der Sith nachspielen. Quellen * Einzelnachweise en:Saalo Morn Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Legends